forthe_mistified_and_unkownfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Regina
History Before the Curse Regina was born to Prince Henry, the son of a wealthy king by the name Xavier, and Cora, the daughter of a poor miller. Cora came to her power by making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, to teach her to spin straw into gold, which helped make the kingdom rich, and thus earned her the hand of the prince. When her daughter was born, Cora names her Regina,a dn lifts her up for the people to see, telling them that one day she'll be queen. She grows up ad a kind young woman who falls in love with the stable boy, Daniel. One day, during a riding lesson, Regina spots a young girl on a horse that is out of control so Regina immediately rides over and saves her, not knowing the girl is the great king's daughter, Snow White. Once King Leopold hears of the incident, he finds Regina and proposes, before she could tell her mother of her pregnacy and her love for Daniel, Cora accepts for her. After Regina tells Daniel of the proposal, they plan to run away together and be married. Daniel gives her a gold ring, and the two of them kiss. Unfortunatly Snow sees them kiss and runs away, Regina catches up and explains that she does not love the king but Daniel, and no matter what, not to tell Cora. Snow White promises not to tell anyone, but eventually breaks that promise when Cora tricks her into telling. On the night Regina and Daniel were ready to run away together, they were stopped by Cora who kills Daniel by removing his heart and crunching it, turning it to dust. Cora tells Regina how she was just doing "what was right for them" and reminds her she will be queen. During a dress fitting for Regina's wedding, Snow tells Regina that she looks like the fairest of them all and she had such a wonderful mother for understanding the love she shared with Daniel. Confused, Regina asks what she means and Snow explains she told Cora about her affair with Daniel because she did not want her to lose her mother like she did. Deep in side, Regina is furious with Snow, but remains calm and lies to Snow, telling her Daniel ran away and she is going to mary her father, she is very happy to be part of her family. Once Snow leaves, Cora credits Regina for how well she did and Regina decides she willl change. When Cora expresses how proud she is of her daughter, it occurs to Regina that she was set up, and that Cora must have used magic to make the steed go wild the day she saved Snow. As Regina leaves, she exclaims that she should have let Snow die on the horse, thus starting to form her great hatred for Snow White. As her wedding day approaches, she desperately tries to run away, only to be stopped by her ruthless mother. After the idea is given by her father, Regina steals her mother's spell book which she unknowingly usses to summon the creator, Rumplestiltskin. He tells her that she does not look like her mother at all. He gives her a gift, stating that it can free her from her mother, she will never see her again. It is a portal to an "annoying, uselesss, irritating, little world". When she asks what it is she wants in return, he says that someday she will do him a favor. The next day, Cora steps into Regina's room and sees the gift. Upon uncovering, it is revealed to be a looking-glass. Cora says taht when Regina rules the kingdom, she will have the heartt of the poeple in her hand. She tells her the king is weak, they can kill him and take the throne. Horrified by this with a little "encouragment" from rumplestiltskin Regina uses magic for the first time causing her mother to fly back into the looking-glass. Her mother vanishes and the looking-glass shatters to pieces. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.